Perfect Day
by TheBlackRaveness
Summary: Wakka is finally getting married, and it's not to who'd you expect it to be. Or maybe it is, I don't know. But Wakka is tying the knotshort and sweet. R


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, yada, yada, yada. ::All Teared up:: I love this story! I wrote it when I was dying…Well not really. I'm just going through a romance phase.

He paced back and forth almost lividly, if it weren't for the fact that he was smiling like an idiot. Hands clasped behind his back, he began to increase his pace. He was too deep in thought. "You're going to walk yourself a grave if you keep that up." A voice called from behind him. He turned to meet the gaze of the woman, her ebony black hair glimmering in the rays of sunlight that seeped through the hut's roof.

"Eh." He replied shrugging his shoulders, still pacing like a mad man. The clinking of glass beads pulled his gaze back towards the shorter woman, she began to advance towards him. "Uh-oh…" He muttered feeling himself get pushed down onto the cot behind him.

"Calm down, will you? You're making Cait Sith a little hyper." She gestured to the doll that rested in the crook of her arm.

"Hyper? If that thing is hyper, woo-boy wouldn't I like to see it lethargic!" He replied, throwing his hands up into the air. A tiny growl came from the doll as it perked its head up, and glared at the man on the cot. 

"Don't make fun of him, he has feelings you know!" She turned sideways and mumbled comforting words to the doll. He began to think she was going insane. All that magic must've finally taken an effect on her.

"You really are something, Lulu." He grinned as he stood up again, only to be shoved down.

"Hey, I'm not going to let you exhaust your energy pacing. You worry-wart. Everything is fine, and running smoothly, just calm down." She let the doll fall from her grasp, as it scampered up to him, rubbing against his leg purring.

"I know…but…" He protested almost shoving that cat thing away from him. It growled vehemently and raised a stuffed paw to scratch him. "Cait, stop that. You get enough attention as it is, you little rag doll." 

"Cait, go bother Uncle Auron." She tossed her head back, getting the hair out of her face. Listening to her commands the cat doll trotted out of the room in search of harassing the red-robed warrior. A grunt and the sound of a whap filled the moment of silence, and a little doll came flying into the hut. A loud wail came from the doll's lips as it marched into the corner of the hut to pout. Lulu just shook her head and let out a small chuckle. Soft music began to play, and the Cait Sith perked its ears up, listening carefully. "I guess that's your que. Go get 'em tiger." She giggled and helped him up.

"Hey, hey, aren't you going to be there for me?" He batted his eyelashes dramatically.

"Of course I am, you nitwit!" She prodded him out the flap of the hut. "Get going, or you're going to miss your own wedding!"

"All right! All right!" He shimmied just inches from her friendly punch. He smiled warmly at the people that stared at him. He marched passed the small gathering of people with pride, and took his place next to the Priest Yevonite. His gaze was on Lulu as she took a seat next to the red warrior…no take that back. Someone, somehow had convinced him to wear something other than his traditional garb. Two laughing eyes glanced the displeased warrior over, he was still wearing his boots and his pants, but instead of his leather armor, it was a white dress shirt. The two or three top buttons left undone for some breathing room. Even he had to admit, Auron looked good. He glanced at himself, khaki shorts, and a blue dress shirt almost similar to Auron's. He felt like a dork, but this is Besaid, and it does get hot. Everyone else was dressed up too, but he really didn't care. It was Auron that was surprising. The band playing their instruments suddenly to a different melody brought him from his trance. There she was, in all of her beauty. He sighed happily as she began to make her way towards him. Her soft hair all braided and put up in a messy bun, all credited to Lulu of course. A silver-pearl tiara crowned her head as a silky white veil obscured her face—just a little. We couldn't hide that beautiful face could we? She wore a white corset with blue strips, and lilacs trimmed the top. Almost like Lulu's…go figure…idea of Lulu's. Her skirt was calf length and it was a silky blue, with white patterned flowers. She was gorgeous, and this wedding couldn't have been anymore perfect. It seemed like an endless eternity before she reached him. He just wanted to take her as his wife, now! Smiling softly, he stepped forward a little to peel the veil back over the tiara, so he could see those beautiful eyes. Taking her hands in his, they began the ceremony.

"Do you, Wakka take Rikku as your lawful wedded wife."

"I do." 

Author's Notes: My way of saying I'm sorry, to Wakka and Rikku for all the times I picked on them in my stories. I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!


End file.
